Allergic Attraction Reaction
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Sequel to Allergic Attraction. Pepper wants to buy something special with Tony. But Tony seems to be getting itchy...


Yay! This time it's not Pepper that's allergic! Hehe. Thanks to anonymous reveiwer 'S', I decided to make a sequel.

Disclaimer: Do not own White Collor, Iron Man, or P&F. Crazy things would ensue if I did.

* * *

"Ooh, Tony! What about that one?"

Tony and Pepper where shopping. But not the kind of shopping you might think. It wasn't for Tony's expensive Armani suits, or Pepper's very high heels. Nor Pepper's suits, although Tony would like too, or not even watches that Tony could add to his little collection.

None of it.

Tony Stark and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts were shopping for a pet. You know, cats, dogs, snakes, parrots, fish, the works. Pepper did _not_ want any reptiles or birds. She knew what they could do. Her brother loved those kind of animals when they were kids. It never worked out well for her.

"A chinchilla?" Tony looked at it skeptically. He was really getting warm in this store, and his nose started to itch. "I don't know Pep."

"But it's so cute!" Pepper petted the little creature.

"It's too cute. I'm a superhero. Can't I get a dog and name him Krypto?"

Pepper gave him a look. "Fine we'll look at cats and dogs." She walked over and immediately saw an adorable little bull dog pup. "Aww!" Tony sighed. _'When will this be over?' _Tony scratched at his collar. It was really getting itchy. "Tony. Why don't you pet him."

He grimaced. The things he did for love. Tony walked over to the pup and scratch his head. Then he sneezed. "Uh…Pepper?" Sneezed again. He was really itchy. Like swarm of mosquitoes and poison ivy itchy.

Pepper turned to look at him and gasped. "Tony!" He gave her a 'what?' look. "You're breaking out into hives!" Tony started scratching.

"How! I'm not allergic to anything!" He looked at the cats and dogs, then sneezed again. "Okay maybe I'm allergic to them." He continued scratching.

Pepper dragged Tony out of the pet store immediately. Tony walked over to his respective side of the car. "Nu-uh I'm driving Tony."

"Whaaaat?" Sneeze. "I'm perfectly…" Sneeze. "Capable of…" Sneeze. "Driving." Another giant sneeze. He started to feel dizzy and barely noticed when Pepper assisted him into the passenger seat. He decided to make a joke to see if it made Pepper less tense. "Do you know that eight sneezes equal an orgasm?"

It didn't work. He figured he had an allergy that was rapidly turning into an allergic reaction. But that was just a guess. He knew these things normally didn't happen, but he was Tony Stark.

When was anything ever normal?

"Mister Stark, here is an EpiPen if you ever come into contact with them again." The doctor was going to hand it to him, but Pepper succeeded in grabbing it first. He had sudden déjà vu. Although his hypothesis had been correct concerning his allergic reaction. He was a genius after all.

Upon returning to the mansion, Pepper seemed a little down. Tony knew how much she wanted to get a pet together. Then he constructed a plan instantaneously. "Um Pep? What is in the agenda tomorrow?"

She looked at him and cocked her head slightly. "Uh. I have to go to the office, but you don't." He mentally did a touchdown. Then looked at the clock.

Pepper looked too and walked over to the couch. Watching _'White Collar'_every week had become tradition since that day, when Pepper had to get her EpiPen. Tony half-laid, half-sat on his couch and Pepper draped herself over him.

They laid there silently for a few minutes. "Hey, Pep? I'm really sorry about the not getting a pet thing."

Pepper let out a little laugh. "Don't worry about it Tony. We'll get one that you're not allergic to later."

Tony nodded his head and smirked a little to himself. He knew an animal that he most likely wasn't allergic to. And he had a plan, to get it.

Pepper walked in after work the next day. Tony would not believe the day she had had. There was a meeting, and all these guys kept hitting on her, because Tony wasn't there. "Hmm." She thought aloud. "Maybe I'll take Tony tomorrow just to fend them off." She could just imagine Tony having a sword fight with those jerks.

"Tony?" She called through the house. "Tony? Are you home?" No answer. "Hey Jarvis? Where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark left you a note in the kitchen Ms. Potts."

"Thank you Jarvis." Pepper responded just as she thought. _'Tony leaving a note? Why am I suspicious?'_ She walked into the kitchen and saw the little, yellow, sticky note sitting right next to the espresso machine. She picked it up and read.

_-Pepper,_

_Left with my jet. Be back on Saturday. Be here at 6 pm Saturday night._

_-Love, Tony._

_'Talk about vague.'_ Pepper thought to herself. She knew asking Jarvis would not help. Tony most likely told him specifically not to tell her anything. Pepper sighed. This week would not get over soon enough.

Pepper was ecstatic. Tony called her earlier, informing her that he was home. He told her not to come over till six unfortunately. She had to wait a few hours, basically just watching T.V. or playing some of her favorite video games.

Finally six o'clock came around and she headed off to her boyfriend's house. She just might of sped a little faster than the speed limit. _'Tony is definitely rubbing off on me.' _Finally, she made it to his house, and front door.

She opened it slowly. "Tony?" Pepper glanced around warily.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark is in the basement." Jarvis said right after Pepper shut the front door.

"Thanks Jarvis." She walked towards the steps and stopped at the top. She hope he didn't do anything stupid. Pepper walked down and entered the code before walking into Tony's abode. That's when she got a slight shock.

There was a new wall, made from glass. At least she thought it was glass. It looked like a little habitat for an aquatic animal. There was a rather large pond, logs, grass, a smallish tree. A little animal paradise.

"Surprise Pep." She looked at Tony, who was holding a- _'Wait is that a platypus?'_ Tony smirked as though he knew her thoughts. "Pepper? I know what you're going to say…"

Pepper snorted. This should not surprise her. "I'm surprised you didn't get a kangaroo."

Tony looked confused and cocky at the same time. "Well I was going to at first, but then I found this little guy. And that is not how I thought you were going to respond."

"Aren't platypi, platypus', or whatever, poisonous?" She didn't want to touch it if it was.

"Yes, but this one was abused and had his little stingers ripped off." This made Pepper slightly angry and sad. How could someone do something like that to an animal?

Pepper looked at the semi-aquatic animal again, and started to really notice how different it was. It was an albino. _'Unusual, just like Tony.'_ "What's his name?"

Tony grinned like a fool. "Perry Alan Stark-Potts."

Pepper stared. "Isn't Perry the Platypus from a kid's show called Phineas and Ferb?"

He was silent and Pepper started laughing. "Those kids are genius'! Okay? They are amazing!" Pepper continued her fit of laughter, when she noticed _'White Collar'_ would be starting soon.

Still semi-giggling she started walking up the stairs. "Come on Tony. And Perry." Tony followed up after her grinning.

After arranging all three of themselves on the couch and watching _'White Collar'_ for twenty minutes, Pepper asked Tony something.

"Tony?" He made a 'hmm?' noise. "You're not going to make an Iron Platypus suit are you?" Silence. "No Tony."

"Aww! But Pepper!"

* * *

Lawl! Poor Tony! I had to make his name Perry, okay? It was calling to me!

The middle name is my friend's middle name who likes IM also.

R&R Cause maybe you can find Perry.


End file.
